conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel McComb
|name = Sir Daniel McComb |honorific-suffix = KHK PC |image = Daniel McComb 3.jpg |imagesize = 200px |smallimage = |caption = |order = Prime Minister of Sierra |term_start = December 16, 2016 |deputy = Leslie Steele |predecessor = Steven Hong |successor = Leslie Steele |term_end = October 3, 2017 |order2 = Kingdom of Sierra Senator from San Joaquin |alongside2 = Karen Strong and Josiah Davis |term_start2 = December 16, 2004 |term_end2 = December 16, 2016 |predecessor2 = Issac Hinrichs |successor2 = Nemesis Heartwell |title3 = Speaker of the San Joaquin House of Assembly |term_start3 = March 14, 1998 |term_end3 = October 16, 2004 |predecessor3 = Nate Brown |successor3 = Simon Duke |order4 = San Joaquin Assemblyman from the 5th District |predecessor4 = Saul McGill |successor4 = Cathy Rosenberg |term_start4 = October 16, 1992 |term_end4 = March 13, 1998 |monarch = Angelina II |cabinet = |birth_date = |birth_place = , SJ, Sierra |death_date = |death_place = |constituency = |party = Democratic-Republican Royalist |rhouse = |spouse = Tracy McComb (née McAlister) |multiple_spouses = |children = None |residence = Getty House |alma mater = yes |alma_mater = The Presidio |profession = |religion = |signature = Daniel McComb signature.png |languages_spoken = |allegiance = |branch = San Joaquin National Army Guard |rank = |unit = Hussar Wings, 4th Infantry Division, 2nd Armored Combat Brigade }} Sir Daniel Noah McComb, }}, (born November 5, 1959) is a former Sierran politician who served as the 38th Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Sierra, elected on October 14, 2016, and sworn into office on December 16. McComb had previously served as the senior Kingdom of Sierra Senator from San Joaquin, who first assumed office in 2002. A member of the Royalist Party, McComb has previously served in the San Joaquin House of Assembly from 1992 to 2002 and as its speaker from 1998 to 2002. McComb was born and raised in the town of in a family of military veterans with his father, James McComb, and his uncle, Jeffrey McComb both serving in the Sierran Royal Navy during and his grandfather, Joseph McComb serving as a in the during . McComb enrolled in The Presidio in 1977 and served two years in the San Joaquin National Army Guard as sergeant before completing with a . McComb practiced law upon returning home to San Joaquin and passing the provincial bar exam. McComb joined the S.J.W. & Associates , where he served clients in the Bernheim-Oakalona-Plainsfield metropolitan area with a focus on as a real estate attorney. McComb first entered into public office when he was elected to the Plainsfield Board of Supervisors in 1986 as a Royalist. He became the first Royalist president of the Plainsfield Board of Supervisors when he was selected by the board in 1990. Toward the end of his tenure, McComb switched party affiliations to the Democratic-Republican to conform with local politics and garner more viability in a provincial-level office. McComb campaigned for the 5th Assembly District of San Joaquin in the 1992 election as a Democratic-Republican and won, and was reelected in every election thereafter until his resignation in 2002. He was elected Speaker by his assembly in 1998 before he stepped down in 2004 to run for San Joaquin in the K.S. Senate which he won. This time running as under his original party, a Royalist (a move that received much attention), McComb led the rise of the Royalist Party in San Joaquinian politics. McComb was reelected in 2010 and became chair of the Senate Committee on Defense of that year. He presided over the Royalist Party National Convention as its keynote speaker in the 2012 election and witnessed the rise of his new party in his home province following major concessions in the provincial legislature to the Conservative coalition. In addition to chairing the Committee on Defense, McComb is a ranking member of the Committee on Appropriations and the vice chair of the Committee on Judiciary. In May 2015, McComb announced his intention to run for Prime Minister, seeking nomination by the Royalist Party. During the primary campaign, McComb has focused on his history in leadership, fostering tripartisanship, and commitment to public service, running as a moderate. Due to a law passed by the San Joaquin Legislative Assembly, McComb was forced to not re-seek election for his seat in the Senate, even in the event where he loses the prime ministerial election. McComb started his campaign for premiership in 2015 through the Royalist Party in the 2016 K.S. prime ministerial election. On May 12, 2016, McComb became the Royalist Party's presumptive nominee following his only major rival, Mark Sandstorm's suspension of his campaign and withdrawal from the race. McComb was confirmed the party's official candidate at the conclusion of the Royalist Party National Convention in Santa Barbara on June 9. On July 16, McComb named Leslie Steele, former governor of Kings as his running mate. On October 16, McComb was elected as Prime Minister when he secured 44.1% (20,247,761) of the votes in the prime ministerial election, defeating Democratic-Republican challenger Terry Scott by 4.4% of the popular vote. McComb was inaugurated as Prime Minister on December 16, 2016 at Parliament Building in Porciúncula before an audience of unprecedented numbers, including supporters and protesting opponents. During his first six months as prime minister, McComb announced his legislative agenda, Forwarding Freedom, and began repealing a number of Hong-era executive orders. Following the devastating 7.8 2017 Pawnee earthquake a month into his incumbency, he requested over $110 billion in federal funding to support disaster relief and a twenty-five year plan to "earthquake-proof" Sierra. He received opposition when he supported the University of Sierra's decision to increase student tuition by $1,500, triggering nationwide protests across affiliated university campuses. In foreign policy, he reaffirmed Sierra's relationship with key allies in Anglo-America, the Asia-Pacific, and Europe. He ordered tougher immigration regulations and controversially imposed a quota on refugees from certain Muslim-majority countries. On October 3, 2017, just two months short of his first complete year as prime minister, McComb resigned, following numerous allegations of sexual assault, harassment, and rape against him. He was suspended and then expelled from the Royalist Party and his titles and distinctions in chivalric orders were revoked. He is currently under investigation by several federal law enforcement agencies, local police departments, and the Senate. Early life Primarily of Sierran Jacobite descent (with and heritage), the McCombs immigrated to Sierra during the from . McComb's great-grandfather, Martin McComb, was a prospector who was drafted into the Sierran Civil War as a Republican cavalryman. After the war, Martin McComb fell in love and married Jane Campbell, a Sierran Jacobite, and their children were raised in the Jacobite McComb was born and raised in the Jacobite lifestyle. At the time of McComb's birth, the family heritage of Jacobitism had persisted. McComb was born and raised in , San Joaquin, the youngest son of Rose McComb (née Kirkpatrick) and James McComb. He has two siblings, Alan and Vicky, five and eight years older respectively. As a child, McComb attended elementary school in and was raised in a background. His father as well as his uncle, Jeffrey, both served in the Navy during World War II as seamen while his grandfather, Joseph McComb saw combat in World War I as a volunteer fighter for the French Air Force. As a teenager, McComb attended Escalon High School and graduated in the class of 1977. In pursuant with family tradition of military service, McComb attended the Bernheim campus of The Presidio in San Francisco and served the San Joaquin National Army Guard while studying. Serving in the 4th Infantry Division, 2nd Armored Combat Brigade of the Hussar Wings, he was promoted to in 1980, and was deployed on a three-month tour in Korea during the summer in a contracting arrangement with the standard Sierran Royal Army. After completing his brief service, he was formally discharged when he studied abroad at in and obtained a bachelor's degree in law in 1982, and then in 1984. He graduated . McComb is an of the , which he joined while he was an undergraduate. McComb returned home to Escalon upon completing his studies where he passed the San Joaquin Provincial Bar Test. McComb married his childhood friend, Tracy McAlister, in October 1984 and began practicing law with the Seinfield-Walker-Jasna & Associates Law Firm (S.J.W. & Associates). Focusing on as a real estate attorney, McComb led a lawsuit against local landlords in Bernheim for unfair rent price practices, winning $20 million in total damages. He gained further recognition when he directly challenged incumbent supervisor Harrison Ingram for the seat of the 4th Supervisory District of Plainsfield County, exposing the incumbent of county finances. With Ingram indicted with the charge and resigning from office, the seat was vacant during an election year, prompting McComb to run for the seat. Although McComb ran as a registered Royalist in a deeply Democratic-Republican area, he easily won with 79% of the votes. Early political career Plainsfield County Board of Supervisors As a county supervisor, McComb oversaw county affairs and operations in the 4th Supervisory District of Plainsfield County which included his home town, Escalon, , , , and . During his tenure, McComb focused on beautifying county parks, improving existing roads, and introducing more advanced irrigation in the area. In 1990, Board of Supervisors President Arthur Ghent retired, prompting the board to appoint McComb as their president, making McComb the first Royalist to assume the seat. In 1992, McComb ran for the 5th Assembly District of San Joaquin as a Democratic-Republican, challenging fellow Democratic-Republican incumbent Saul McGill. During a campaign tour across the province, McComb was involved in a car accident near Bernheim. McComb required hospitalization for his injuries, spending two months to treat his broken rib cage. His driver, Rodrigo Abad, a political aide of his, died, and McComb launched a charity foundation in Abad's name to promote safer driving. After release, despite undergoing recovery, McComb continued to campaign, managing to secure the seat and winning the 1992 election. San Joaquin House of Assembly Once elected, McComb pushed for responsible government spending, favoring tax cuts for lower-income families and minor tax hikes on wealthier families, and focusing provincial budget on education and transportation. He co-sponsored a bill with Rich Fogle that extended social welfare programs to members of Native Sierran reservations and introduced a failed bill that would reduce the salaries of all officeholders in the provincial government including the Governor. He voted in favor of restricting the ability of local city officials such as the Bernheim Chief Alderman from invoking , and brokered a $55 million deal to subsidize public housing. McComb was reelected in 1994, 1996, 1998, and 2000. In 1996, McComb became the Majority Whip, and chaired the House Assembly Committee on Housing and City Planning, and was then elected as Speaker of the House of Assembly in 1998, chairing the House Assembly Committee on Rules and Ethics. On the morning of February 15, 1997, Daniel McComb convened over the Assembly floor amidst bill deliberation when former city employee Monte Salamanca stormed the building and fired his revolver indiscriminately at individuals at the front desk. One was killed, Frankie Barajas, the House Sergeant-at-Arms, and four others were critically injured, before Salamanca surrendered by raising his arms up, and was apprehended. During police investigation and court appearances, it was discovered that Salamanca was suffering from depression due to his layoff from the Bernheim city government (an indirect result of McComb's plan to reduce government spending), recent divorce, and growing debt. The attack was premeditated although McComb was not said to be Salamanca's target more than the attack was a "statement" to the government. McComb and members of the legislature were safely evacuated without issue while the Capitol was on lockdown, but McComb cites the incident as the "defining moment" in his career that led him to strongly support gun rights, believing gun control could have not prevented the incident. After Salamanca was sentenced to 25 years in prison on counts of , , , and , McComb visited Salamanca at the in 2001 in a highly televised broadcast to speak with him personally. Highly respected in the House of Assembly, McComb expressed his interest in broadening the scope of his representation, and decided to run for the Kingdom of Sierra Senate. With incumbent Democratic-Republican Issac Hinrichs suffering a major sex scandal and mounting opposition for his connection with the tobacco industry, McComb challenged Hinrichs for the office. Hinrichs resigned amid the controversy, essentially allowing McComb to run uncontested in the Democratic-Republican primary, thus rendering him the presumptive senator as the Royalists and other parties produced no viable opponent in the province. McComb won an overwhelming 81% of the votes provincial-wide, making McComb one of the senators elected in with the most popular votes. K.S. Senate career 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th Parliaments (2002–08) McComb was sworn in to the Senate on December 16, 2004 and was assigned to serve on the Appropriations, Budget, Defense, and Judiciary committees. The first legislative proposal of McComb was to challenge Parliament's decision to raise the , introducing a measure that would cap the debt at $700 billion, reduce government by 20% for the coming year, and prevent the ceiling from raising for at least 6 years. His proposal went to the floor on February 2002 but failed to pass with the Democratic-Republicans the measure. In February 2004, McComb was one of the many senators to vote for the Joint Resolution to use Sierran Crown Armed Forces Against Iraq and Afghanistan, and added a passed provision in the bill that allowed the Prime Minister to commit up to 2,500 troops for 6 months without need for parliamentary consent. He also voted in favor of the 2003 Counterterrorism Defense and Intelligence Act (CDIA) which essentially allowed the Sierran government to create a national defense agency specifically tasked to combat terrorism and espionage, authorize surveillance of suspected terrorists or individuals involved in foreign clandestine activities without warrants, strengthening the national border, and other provisions similar to the United States' . In March 4, 2004, McComb authored the tripartite Safe Families Online and Children Protection Act which heightened punishments for websites and online services intentionally distributing or marketing inappropriate content such as pornography and drug use to minors and requiring certain sites to make explicit content less accessible. In January 2, 2005, McComb authored a major provision of the Court Representation and Choice Act, explicitly requiring law enforcement agencies to provide defendants the opportunity to find other attorneys to represent them if the initial appointee is not satisfactory. In 2006, McComb backed the tripartite Government Oversight, Accountability, and Transparency Act (GOAT Act) which required government officials and agencies to disclose their spending expenditures through ing including the Royal Monetary Authority and the Bureau of Taxation and Revenue. 76th, 77th, and 78th Parliaments (2008–16) In 2010, McComb won re-election to a second term in October 2008, defeating Democratic-Republican challenger Donny Ross by a landslide, and sworn-in to another term on December 16, 2010, vowing to continue serving his constituents in San Joaquin and the Kingdom. Like many of the members of the Conservative coalition, McComb objected to several of the newly-elected Prime Minister Steven Hong's nominees to Cabinet positions, particularly over the nomination of Liliana Castellano for Minister of Foreign Affairs, and presided over Castellano's hearings. His main official concern with Castellano as well as several other nominees was their lack of "seasoned experience" and "depth" in the field, accusing of Hong merely trying to appoint diversified individuals to appease a "rainbow coalition quota". In July 2011, McComb was appointed by his party to serve on the Committee of Judiciary as vice chairman, and oversaw the hearings on Steven Hong's nomination of Catherine Baker-Perry for Supreme Court associate justice. Despite party opposition to Baker-Perry's nomination, who, was a political independent, McComb sided with the Democratic-Republicans and other sympathetic Conservative coalitionists in confirming Baker-Perry. In March 2012, McComb voted against extending background checks on gun purchases, stating that current gun laws were already sufficient and would do little to prevent crime. Following Prime Minister's Steven Hong's 2013 State of the Union Address, McComb delivered the official Royalist response, criticizing the Hong Administration, particularly Hong's economic and foreign policies. In 2014, McComb proposed a new tax plan that would have given tax cuts to middle-class and wealthy Sierrans, and introduced tax credits for families with young children, designed to be "pro-growth" and "stimulative". It also sought to restructure the Sierran welfare apparatus and to introduce stricter requirements for food stamp recipients through "workfare". In 2015, he announced his intention to run for Prime Minister, and consequently, could not run for another term in Senate. After securing the nomination and eventually winning on October 16, his seat was won by Nemesis Heartwell who will succeed him on December 16, the same of date McComb's own official inauguration as Prime Minister. He personally congratulated his successor shortly after the election, and received criticism when he made no statements regarding Heartwell's rhetoric during her electoral race, and post-election online arguments with other individuals, most notably between rapper Q-Lo and chef Wendall Yamada respectively. Committee assignments During his tenure in the Senate, McComb served in the following committees and subcommittees: *'Committee on Appropriations' **Subcommittee on Agriculture, Environment, Interior, Nutrition, and Related Agencies **Subcommittee on Defense, Foreign Affairs, and Justice *'Committee on the Budget' (Ranking Member) *'Committee on Defense' (Chairman) **Subcommittee on Aviation and Aerial Operations **Subcommittee on Ground and Tactical Forces **Subcommittee on Logistics and Management **Subcommittee on Personnel and Human Services (Chairman) **Subcommittee on Strategic Forces *'Committee on Judiciary' (Vice Chairman) **Subcommittee on Antitrust, Competition Policy, and Consumer Rights **Subcommittee on the Constitution, Civil Rights, Human Rights, and Property Rights **Subcommittee on Crime, Criminal Rights, and Incarceration **Subcommittee on Intellectual Rights and Internet Privacy **Subcommittee on Immigration, Refugees, and National Integrity **Subcommittee on Law and Legal Policy (Chairman) **Subcommittee on Terrorism 2016 prime ministerial campaign On April 27, 2015, McComb announced his intention to run for the Royalist nomination for Prime Minister in an evening speech to the University of Orange, Irvine, and later on his page saying, "I, Daniel McComb, am running for Prime Minister and need all Sierrans who believe in me to help!" Up to his nomination, it was widely speculated that McComb would run for prime minister, consistently being mentioned as a qualified and viable candidate among conservative circles. McComb's campaign officially started on May 14, 2015, in his hometown, Echelon, and in Bernheim. McComb explained that he "felt obligated to serve a country that has suffered under the failed and ineffective policies of the Hong Administration and uncompromising left", and promised that as Prime Minister, he would be able to bridge the widening gap of a polarized Parliament, and "get Sierra working again". This phrase eventually became McComb's campaign slogan. On Election Day, McComb received over 45% of the popular vote, and was officially declared the Prime Minister-elect, shortly after all votes were tallied and processed, just before midnight. Upon hearing the news, McComb delivered a victory speech before a crowd of his own supporters in Bernheim, and pledged to defend the country, and restore order to the nation, commenting on the ongoing crisis that plagued the city of Bernheim itself, and the entire country, which was still reeling from the effects of the assassination of the late Prime Minister Steven Hong. As Prime Minister-elect |spoken = Your Excellency |alternative = Mr. Prime Minister, Sir }} Following his election, McComb stated that he was working closely with Acting Prime Minister Preston Bolivar in ensuring that the transition of power would be smooth and efficient. The Office of the Prime Minister-elect was organized and administered by McComb's campaign manager, David Keyes, and set up operations in McComb's parliamentary office. McComb made clear that he would continue to lead the investigation on Prime Minister Hong's death, and was actively looking for candidates to replace outgoing Puisne Justice Samuel Strudwick, who announced his resignation on October 31. During the transition period, Royalist Party chairman James Garner was placed in charge of the transition team. McComb named House Speaker Joe Millard as Minister of Foreign Affairs, lieutenant general Timothy Parsons as Minister of Defense, Senator Hailey Guilford as Attorney General, and other high-ranking appointments. On November 27, he released his agenda for the first 100 days in office, which included the continued, thorough investigation of the late Prime Minister Hong's assassination, job creation plan, lowering taxes, overturning firearms bans, and diverting funds away from the defense budget towards education and healthcare. On December 11, 2016, McComb expressed his intention to withdraw Sierra from the Conference of American States, and outlined a plan promising for a referendum to be held during the 2018 general election. He stated that although he was an Ameroskeptic, he was committed to pursuing a strong alliance with Sierra's neighbors, and voiced his support of the United Commonwealth's reclamation of Huron, labeling the Confederation as "illegitimate terrorists". As Prime Minister First 100 days Daniel McComb was inaugurated as 38th Prime Minister of Sierra on December 16, 2016 at the top of the Parliament Building West Staircase. Upon entering office, he announced that he and the Royalist-dominated Parliament would commit to fulfilling the various campaign promises he made during his election including legislation on immigration, security, trade, and healthcare in his "Forwarding Freedom" plan. Within the first few days in office, McComb repealed a number of executive orders issued by his predecessors, Preston Bolivar and Steven Hong, most notably protective measures on immigrations. For the first time in nearly eleven years of recent Sierran legislative history, McComb signed a bill that placed restrictive measures on immigration into Sierra, as he backed the National Border Security and Integration Act of 2016. The Act increased funding for immigration law enforcement officials, and authorized unilateral deportations of non-citizens who committed a minor crime (but not misdemeanors) or worse within the Kingdom. On December 21, McComb signed the Conference of American States Membership Referendum Act of 2016 which established a nationwide referendum to be held some time in 2018 for voters to decide whether Sierra should remain a member of the Conference or not. On January 3, 2017, McComb announced that, based on concluded bipartisan negotiations, the referendum would be held on January 9, 2018. On January 12, a 7.8-magnitude earthquake struck Pawnee, Inland Empire, which caused widespread, devastating damage across the Southland including the Greater Porciúncula Area. In the wake of the disaster, McComb activated a state of emergency and worked closely with top-level government agencies and local governments including the National Emergency and Risk Management Agency (NERMA) in delivering effective government response. He passed several executive orders that called for inquiries regarding future earthquake management and risk assessment, and a plan for better preparation. At the behest of Parliament, he streamlined the bipartisan National Disaster Relief and Recovery Act of 2017, which approved over $110 billion in reconstruction and improvements to infrastructure throughout the country, and included a moderate tax hike in income tax for upper-class citizens and the middle class to fund the programs, while lowering the general sales tax. On January 30, McComb made his first state visit overseas, visiting Louisville in the United Commonwealth and New York City in the Northeast Union. He met international leaders and other dignitaries, reaffirming his commitment towards Sierra's Anglo-American allies, and stressed the importance of "containing" Mexico. He laid out the "Atlantic Initiative", reassuring the international community that Sierra would continue to oppose all forms of nuclear development in Mexico, and any attempts by the Mexican government to threaten Sierran sovereignty over the Baja California and the Yucatán peninsulas. In addition, McComb reiterated his commitment towards protecting , and working with key partners in the Middle East in the "absolute and ineffable eradication" of . In early February, McComb backed the University of Sierra's decision to increase tuition by $1,500 to meet with budget constraints caused by the January earthquake. His support received widespread backlash and calls for resignation by student protesters. He met fierce resistance in public campuses across the country who claimed McComb was a "fascist" and labeled his administration as anti-progressive. Although McComb later backtracked on his statements regarding the tuition hike, he continued supporting the hike, calling it a "modest" increase that would affect mainly higher-income families. Political positions In 2010, the Porciúncula Tribune describes the political views of Daniel McComb as "moderate" with slight leanings to the political right. During McComb's electoral campaign, he took a more hardline stance against immigration and voiced his support for policies, criticizing the Conference of American States for its free trade policies. His change in rhetoric and policies have led to speculation that McComb has sympathies. Unlike most of his contemporary predecessors, McComb has openly expressed monarchist views, and opposes republicanism in Sierra. He has cited his upbringing as a Sierran Jacobite in shaping these views. Climate change, energy, and environment McComb acknowledged that is real and believed that part of it is man-made but believed that developing technology could help reduce "oil and carbon-based energy dependence". He opposes federal regulation of carbon emissions and is in favor of relegating this responsibility to the provinces and states. He and Senator Daniel Laaksonen (DR) co-sponsored a bill to improve water management and quality in major cities, and approved the ongoing $70 billion Hetch Hetchy-Salinas-Salton Project, a nationwide aqueduct system that will allow Sierra to retain water during perennial precipitation in times of drought and prevent flooding during peak years. Capital punishment McComb initially supported but has since stated that its use should remain limited to murder, rape, and treason, and that it should not be attached to any mandatory sentence. While he has stated that the current favored method of lethal injection is "safe", he urged further research to ensure humane but just executions, and criticized the costs of housing death row inmates, decrying the "reckless administrative costs and bureaucracy". Criminal justice McComb called modern crime "a real problem that is very troubling" and believed it stems generally from "broken homes and families" in a speech directed to the 2012 Sierran Alliance of Conservative Advocates Summit, and favored "pro-family growth" plans to revitalize education and employment opportunities in urban communities. He supports reducing the number of s and outlawing capital punishment for criminals convicted under 18. McComb favors sending those convicted of most " s" to s instead and reducing or releasing those currently serving such crimes. McComb expressed his concern with the use of by police, calling the police as "too militarized", pointing to the policing culture in his home province, San Joaquin, particularly the city of Bernheim. Although he has said he is open to use of s on police, he feared that it could easily be "abused and distorted" in addition to being "costly". Drugs While McComb has stated he opposes the use of recreational marijuana, he supports the legalization of medicinal marijuana, saying that "growing scientific data suggests there may be some benefits", and has also stated that he respects the policies of provinces and states that have decided on the matter. He has also called for reduced sentencing of those convicted of minor drug offenses. Economic regulations McComb believes that the government's role in the economy should be limited and stated "the current system is riddled with unnecessary regulations and bureaucracy". He has backed regulations pertaining to consumer protections, antitrust laws, employment laws, and other "common sense" laws, but claimed that there were numerous of regulations which were "aversive and malicious" to small businesses and important industries that he sought to target. He has frequently voted against laws which passed new regulations unless he thought that they would benefit "both the consumer and the producer", and has questioned the effectiveness of "over-regulating and babysitting Bunker Hill". He has favored free market solutions, and advocated doing away with certain, "unnecessary" government agencies including the Ministry of Commerce and Labor, which he lambasted as "worth less than handful of gnats". Education McComb has stated that his support for , but proposed "fair subsidization" to match government funding of public schools to the tax credits and tuition provided towards alternative, non-public schools. He has vowed to increase funding for education, declaring it, "the third rail I vow to never tamper with", and "quality and affordable education is essential for our nation's success". He has supported the federal student aid and loans system, and promised to increase funding towards underperforming schools and colleges under his prime ministry. He has opposed federal education and test standardization, and expressed his desire to limit the scope of the Ministry of Education. Energy Foreign policy and defense In 2004, McComb supported Sierra's entry into the in the post-invasion phase, and at the time, believed that it was necessary. Since then, during his 2016 election campaign, he stated that in retrospect, the war "caused more problems than good", and attributed the rise of to Western involvement in the Middle East. Nonetheless, he has stated that he would commit foot soldiers in the Middle East "if there is an internationally-led coalition and general consensus", and is open to the use of drones. He has stated that he is a staunch supporter of Israel, although he "can sympathize with the plight of the Palestinian people" and is open to a possible two-state policy. Prior to his 2016 campaign, McComb was a key proponent for American unionism, believing that Sierra's relationship with the United Commonwealth as the "most crucial and important link in Sierran foreign policy", and supported Sierra's continued membership in the Conference of American States. However, during the campaign, he distanced himself from his traditional position and expressed his newfound, soft Ameroskepticism. He promised to allow Sierrans to decide on the Kingdom's membership in the Conference through a referendum, and pushed back against unionism. When he was elected, within his first 100 days, he pushed through the 2016 Conference of American States Membership Referendum Act which provided a timeframe and pathway for a referendum deciding Sierra's future status. Outside Anglo-America, McComb supported stronger ties with the Trans-Pacific Allied Community, and stated that Sierra should "take the opportunity to enrich our role in the Asia-Pacific", although he criticized its free trade aspects, claiming "there is nothing free with free trade" and that "these agreements which masquerade as promising deals only wound up hurting Sierrans". He has also criticized China and its trade policy, calling for the Chinese government to address its practices, and to "level the playing field" in the international market. On neighboring state Mexico, McComb continued his predecessor's hardline stances and policies against the regime. "Mexico continues to pose a significant threat to Sierra and the international community through its unchecked belligerence and unpredictable leadership." He has insisted on continued sanctions against the Mexican government, and has refused to reestablish diplomatic ties with Mexico (which were suspended in 2014 following the Baja California crisis) as prime minister. Healthcare Immigration LGBT issues In a 2001 interview with Newstar, McComb stated that he would favor introducing an anti-discrimination bill that protected LGBT individuals, and support any hate crime legislation on sexual orientation, race, gender, or ethnicity. McComb stated, "Look, everyone has to be treated equally--it's just common courtesy and a principle by which we must stand for. To hold prejudices against fellow Sierrans solely on the basis that they are gay is, quite frankly, not right and unjust." Despite these comments, McComb supported the 2010 Religious and Personal Conscience Freedom Act, which permitted any tax-exempt organizations to prohibit service to LGBT individuals on account of personal beliefs. Although McComb has stated he only believes in marriage between a man and a woman, he has stated that marriage laws should be left up to the provinces and states, and opposes any federal constitutional amendment banning same-sex marriages. He has supported s as a viable alternative for provinces that outlaw same-sex marriages. Reproductive rights McComb describes himself as and voted in 15 bills reducing funding to family-planning services during his tenure as senator, and co-sponsored a failed amendment to declare an unborn child as constitutionally protected. He is not entirely opposed to all instances of abortion however, believing that "it may only be done in exceptional circumstances" by which he further elaborated were incest, rape, or life-threatening situations. He has suggested that " s" are a better alternative for birth control although has voted against every bill on federal spending on distributing contraceptives. Trade Personal life Daniel McComb is married to Tracy McComb (née McAlister), a childhood friend of his he grew up with in Escalon. When McComb returned to San Joaquin from Harvard in 1984, the two met again and rekindled their friendship, eventually dating and marrying that same year. The two have never raised children with their only unborn daughter dying in a five months in while the McCombs were campaigning for McComb's bid for Plainsfield Supervisor. They posthumously named their daughter, Grace. McComb is a history enthusiast, having participated in various reenactments of famous Sierran Civil War battles, and is an honorary chairman of the Sierran Civil War Legacy Foundation, based in Bernheim. In addition, he has been known for his love for s, and once completed the "10-Plate Challenge" at a Freddy's BBQ Joint franchise in Oakalona in under 30 minutes while serving as Assembly Speaker. McComb has stated that he is an avid video game player, enjoying mobile games as well console ones, although admitted he played more often prior to the later years of his tenure in the Sierra Senate. He has also taken interest in drama, playing in the school theater troupe while he was in high school, and frequently attending showings and parties with Hollywood celebrities. He has made cameo appearances in several popular television series. Feud with Carson Davis In 2010, McComb was involved in a highly publicized feud with fellow San Joaquinian, the Bernheim Chief Alderman Carson Davis. Davis labeled McComb as a "traitor" for the latter's seeming indifference to the province's values of republicanism, and McComb's role in weakening the Democratic-Republican Party, while strengthening the Royalist Party. McComb fired back, dismissing Davis' comments, and ridiculed Davis' handling of Bernheim's public debt and financial issues. Eventually, both parties resolved their feud privately, with McComb claiming that Davis had apologized for his remarks and McComb likewise. In 2013, Davis claimed that he and McComb's wife, Tracy, were romantically involved in high school and college, but Tracy left for McComb because of his wealth. McComb slammed Davis' accusations, calling it "juvenile and unprofessional". While Tracy admitted that she and Davis had in fact, dated, she did not cite McComb's wealth as one of the factors that led to her decision. During McComb's 2016 prime ministerial campaign, on May 30, McComb attended a rally in Bernheim, and ridiculed Davis as "incompetent" and a "beneficiary of ". Religious views Although McComb was raised , McComb is a self-professed , stating that his faith as child was merely "cultural" by virtue of being in a Sierran Jacobite household, but that he "personally chose as the Lord and Savior" during his young adulthood after attending a religious revival event. He has stated that Sierra is grounded on "undeniable roots and heritage", and believes that "biblical values" are crucial and important to preserving the integrity of a society. McComb has aligned himself with the mainstream Sierran syncretic union between and of the Sierran Cultural Revolution. Public image Up until the sexual abuse allegations in 2017, McComb had one of the highest approval ratings among recent senators, and was often affectionately referred to as the "poster boy" of the pragmatic wing of the Royalist Party. When he initially entered into politics, McComb had earned his reputation as honest, trustworthy, and hardworking, having cultivated a successful career as an attorney and a military serviceman. As he ascended the political sphere of San Joaquin, he was well-noted for working across partisan lines, and shifting party loyalties to the Royalists in a traditionally Democratic-Republican heavy province. Although McComb was respected for his diplomacy, charisma, and willingness to collaborate, the senator had attracted criticism and controversy over the years during his tenure. Critics, particularly those in the left as well as in the right, questioned his support for war against Iraq and Afghanistan. Others have accused McComb of leading a hypocritical career built on cutting wasteful spending, when he in fact, allowed many appropriation bills onto the floor pass while on the committee. He has also faced opposition from his own constituents, particularly the republicans who reject monarchism and view McComb's affiliation with the Royalist Party as treasonous. Privately, there were also concerns of his domineering, often bullying behavior in Porciúncula, which would later be attributed towards the claims of sexual abuse made in 2017. McComb has often been labeled as a target among some of the Styxie's republican paramilitary group including renegade United Farmers' Front chapters. In 2011, allegations first disseminated on online forums charged McComb with extorting several Sierran corporate executives and parliamentary members into supporting San Joaquinan over others. He was also accused on the same count, of being connected to the 2009 murders of Porciúncula Tribune journalist Shana del Toro and former Santa Clara commoner Bryce Rowe, in which he had covered up by others, including his personal secretary. Although these allegations were deemed to be baseless and incendiary, McComb attended several parliamentary hearings in 2012 regarding these claims, and his approval ratings dipped below 60% briefly in light of the accusations. During his 2016 prime ministerial run, McComb's hardline stances on immigration and national security merited controversy, especially due to certain comments on immigrants (particularly those of Middle Eastern and Hispanic descent). Accused of being an sympathizer due to his campaign rhetoric, and silence on the rise of the movement (such as the rise of Nemesis Heartwell, his successor to his seat in the Senate), McComb has been called a racist, misogynist, xenophobe, Islamophobe, homophobic, and transphobic by critics, to which McComb dismissed as "disgusting attempts to misconstrue and deceive people on my views". Supporters have asserted that although McComb promoted a nationalist campaign, he was "all-inclusive", in line with the engrained notions of multiculturalism and diversity within Sierran culture, and he was running with Leslie Steele, an African-Sierran woman, who had a long history in defending the rights of people of color. On McComb, Steele stated, "McComb has shown to me that he is a man of integrity and character, who is committed to racial and gender equality and justice, and is willing to lead a movement in bridging differences". After allegations of sexual abuse surfaced in late 2017, public perception of McComb reached to an all-time low, with his approval ratings hovering around just 15%, the lowest in recent history. He became accused of being a sexual predator and a manipulator, which damaged his legacy gravely. Sexual abuse allegations In September 2017, the Porciúncula Times and Newstar reported several accusations made by both women and men of sexual harassment, sexual assault, and rape by McComb. The dates of alleged incidents ranged from 1986 (during his early career as an attorney) to 2015 (while he was still senator). The majority of claimants were former associates and staffers who had worked with Daniel McComb. Initially, the Getty House denied all of the allegations and dismissed them as "ludicrous distractions", while McComb himself stated that the media was "unfairly attempting to usurp me with fake news". On October 3, Grands Ballons Observer released a recording and accompanying article online about then-Senator McComb and political pundit James Gove, in a private conversation dated back in 2011. In the conversation, Gove asked McComb if he had any recent sexual encounters, to which McComb replied, "I took an aide back to the hotel, but not without a fight and a couple of drinks...I had to shut her up too you know." This recording provided credibility to alleged victims' claims made in the weeks prior as additional claims surfaced. Following this publication and the new wave of allegations, House Democratic-Republicans called for a cross-bench vote with McComb's Royalists on a motion of no confidence and a formal investigation by the Senate of the allegations. McComb subsequently resigned, leaving his deputy, Leslie Steele, as the Acting Prime Minister. After Steele announced no plans to run or remain as prime minister, the Royalists called for a leadership election to choose the new leader of the party (and thus the new prime minister). Nemesis Heartwell, a fellow former senator from McComb's constituency in San Joaquin and his Minister of Finance, was elected and subsequently appointed as his successor on October 18. Since then, he has gone under formal investigation by the Senate and law enforcement authorities. Electoral history }} }} }} }} Awards and honors McComb holds honorary degrees at the University of Sierra, Bernheim (1996), his alma mater Harvard University (2001), Stanford University (2006), and the University of Channel Islands, Little Gibraltar (2010). He is also the official sponsor of several foundations and charities, the most notable among them being the Pacific Fund for Everyday Heroes, a network-based charity focused on financially helping caregivers and family members of the mentally disabled. McComb has been inducted as a knight in the Royal Orders of the Rose of Sharon and the Navel, the Order of the Harmonious Kingdom, and received an award in the Northern Sierra Legal Justice and Defense Hall of Fame. He was nominated for person of the year in Newstar in 2015. Ministry portfolio See also *Politics of San Joaquin *Senate of Sierra *Sierra prime ministerial election, 2016 Category:Daniel McComb Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Sierrans Category:Politicians of Sierra Category:San Joaquin